Loder, U.S. Pat. No. 2,265,948 employs acetic acid as the solvent for oxidizing isobutane to TBA.
Robertson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,654 employs benzene as a solvent in oxidizing a mixture of isobutane and isobutene to a mixture of TBA and isobutylene glycol.
Winkler et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,461 oxidizes liquid isobutane in the absence of catalyst to prepare a mixture of TBA and tertiary butyl hydroperoxide (TBHP).
Grane, U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,151 heats TBA at 375.degree.-475.degree. F. for a few minutes, whereby traces of TBHP are thermally decomposed to provide a TBA suitable for blending into gasoline.
Johnston, U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,605 oxidizes isobutane to TBA using a solid catalyst comprising molybdenum oxide, and minor amounts of two other metals (from a group comprising cobalt, iron, or chromium).
Kozlowski et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,149 prepares a motor fuel consisting of a mixture of alkylate and an oxylate prepared by hydrogenating the oxidate derived from oxidizing isobutane.
Barone, U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,228, employs a buffer such as lanthanum carbonate in oxidizing isobutane to TBHP.
Brownstein et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,423 oxidizes isobutane to TBA and TBHP using a copper polyphthalocyanine catalyst activated with an aromatic amine.
There is a demand for an advantageous method of preparing an oxygen-containing fuel component consisting largely of tertiary butyl alcohol by the oxidation of isobutane.